Ramen Ramen Ramen!
by XxMyBroCalledMeAHermitxX
Summary: My OC gets sucked into the Naruto World...How will she react and what will happen?Kind of slow first chapters.Review - ; ; please
1. Lights Suck

Ugh my first fan fiction! It's going to suck. It's about my totally Mary sue oc and one of the characters from Naruto. It's kind of off but hey it you want to read it that's awesome.

Chapter 1

BEEEP BEEP BEEEEP BEEP. Gosh I must not be the only one who hates alarm clocks! I lazily got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. As I got out the door I noticed that it smelled like pancakes…ummm pancakes YUMMM…. I walked into the bathroom and saw my reflection. My hair was being as crazy as always, dark black curls all over the place. They covered my honey eyes I brush my teeth and headed back to my room to get ready to go downstairs. I put on some jeans on and a paramour t-shirt. I fixed my medium hair into a pony tail. I headed towards the kitchen. I saw my mom making breakfast. My mom, age 38, has medium brown hair, measures four feet eleven inches; I am still just a bit taller at five and HALF an inches. We are the girls of the five family members. As I sat down my brothers and my dad came in to get the breakfast. I am the oldest at 16, my brother Ronaldo who is 14, and my youngest brother Kennedy is is five four and the 'hot one', according to my friends, dark hair and dark brown, somewhat fit. Kennedy is the complete opposites. Kennedy is small four nine, has short black hair and on the chubby side….okay he is FAT, but he is just sooo adorable. My dad sits down, he is 40 years old, and even though he claims every birthday he only turns we had breakfast I start getting my stuff to go to school. Usually I give my brother a ride but today I had to be at school earlier than him. I got in my car and started heading towards school. I was ten minutes away from school when a saw a bright light coming closer. I thought it might have been a car that had its high headlights on so I flashed mine to warn the driver but it just keep getting closer. It was all around me and out of no where I was floating around, surrounded by bright light. It got to be so bright that I closed by eyes and I kind of just maybe gone out into a daydream. I was thinking of my car that I had just gotten on my birthday and I had barely had it for four months…OMGOSH my FAMILY! what will happen to them? How are they? Why is this happening to me? HOW? You know what FISH (fuck it shit happens (my friend taught me that .YOLO just sound stupid)

After freaking out and I finally calmed down, so I fell asleep.

An eternity later I woke up well kind of woke up but I was still surrounded by light. I saw it getting bright "ugh the hell. This shit is pissing me off." I had to close my eyes and as I opened them I saw this old lady in a nurses out fit (so I guess I'm a hospital). She reminded me of my grandma. "Honey, are you okay?" She starts flashing some light thingy in my eyes. She looks kind of fuzzy. I touch my face and notice I don't have my glasses. I tried to speak but after not using my voice after how ever long I was in that dumb white light thing it sounded like this"Mm.y..Glass…uheesssss"That nurse was awesome she somehow understood me. She pulled out my glasses out of a pocket in her outfit. I put them on and I saw her face but more clearer. She was not as old as I had thought at first. She hard gray hair and wrinkles but not many that would suggest olderness (is that even a word)." There is that better? How are you feeling?" I don't know where the hell I am, this is freaking me out though I just might cry. .. Rony is right I am just a big wuss. He knows I try to pull it off as the strong one but truthfully he knows deep down I'm just waiting to break down though. I tried speaking again" Yeah thanksss. I'm tired and sleepy but at the same time full of energy." She looks at me as if I hadn't answered her question." Okay here have some water and take a little nap I'll be back in 30 minutes" She gave me a cup of water and left the room. First thing first, I need to figure out where I am. I stand and go window. I look out and my jaw drops WHAT THE FUDGE! From the window you could clearly see a mountain with some faces carved in. I recognize the as the Hokage from the manga and anime Naruto. What am I going to do now?


	2. What do I do now?

So I don't know what you guys though but I had already written chapter two so here you go.

Chapter 2

I started pacing around the small hospital room. Okay so I'm in Naruto land and I got two options: pretend I don't know anything about them (Which I kind of don't) I should have paid attention to my brothers:/ I should go home but ehh why not stay for a while. I'll just tell Tsunade the truth and well see how it goes I mean I don't want to stay here for ever...right. After a couple minutes I went back to bed and toke what seemed like a two second nap. Then I'm woken up by the granny lady. I should ask her name. "What is your name?" She smiled at me and said, "my name is Michiyo" Omgoo I can't believe I didn't notice before ...how can she understand me and vise versa. "What's your name?" She asked. "Umm my name is Ina" (why did I not say my real name…oh yeah I don't like it that much)  
"okay well then Ina, Lady Tsunade would like to speak with you when you are ready." Oh dang Michiyo just told what I wanted to hear, sweet. "Umm okay but one last question. How long have I been here?"  
She looked at me with a compassionate visage "Two days ago some merchants found you outside the village. They said they had found you unconscious and brought you to the hospital."  
So that's how I ended in the leaf. Might as well go see Lady Tsunade before I piss her off for making her wait too long. I told her I felt fine and that I would go see Tsunade. They handed me my clothes ( the ones I was going to wear to school) and some random ninja guided me to Lady Tsunade's. The random ninja opened the door for me and left. Awe he didn't say goodbye but then again he didn't say hi either. "Ummm (why am I soo nervous and saying umm a lot) my name is Ina. Is there something you need Lady Tsunade?"  
She was looking straight at me. Her stare was starting to freak me out and I just smiled like a retard. "Why are you here? How did you get to the hidden leaf village? And why are you wearing those clothes?" Oh no interrogation, I already said I was going to tell her the truth so here I go. " I honestly don't know how I got here. I don't know what I'm going to do. Tell you the truth I'm from a different dimension or whatever. I am dressed like this because it is "normal" from where I am."

She just looks at me again (gosh I hate it when people stare at me because I can never keep a straight face) she sighs heavily and tells me" okay well until we find a way to get you home you'll need a place to stay. How about the hospital-" " no," I said shaking my head. "-or I could find someone to take you in. Here have some money and go buy some decent clothes. I'll tell Shizune to accompany you. When you are finish report back and I'll tell you what to do from there. Understood" "yes Lady Tsunade" she did some paperwork and gave a lady with short black hair and black attire money (which I assume is Shizune) "Ina, this is Shizune she will go with you to get some clothes." "Okay" We start heading out and walking to the store. AFTER SHIPPING( I don't want to relive shopping again:/)  
I finally got some high boot sandal things that go to my knees. A pair of yellow shorts that go to about two inches above my knee. A black turtle neck, with no sleeves, cotton shirt with some yellow gloves, as well as toiletries. I had to carry every thing back to the main building. When I got there it was around 3 in the afternoon.  
Tsunade was not even half way done with her work, but yet she had three bottles of sake on the desk as well. "Ina you will be staying with...Teuchi's." "Okay" I don't know what else to say. I was going to say free ramen but I know NOTHING comes free. Not even air because if you breathe you're just going to die. Ha-ha the ultimate price to pay.  
Somehow I make it to the ramen bar and outside Teuchi and his daughter Ayame are waiting for me. Tsunade told me a little about them. Ayame has long brown hair, eyes of the same color and fair skin. She wears a white robe with the sleeves folded, some kind of dark blue apron with ribbon ties at the top and a bright white bandanna. She looks around 17 or 18 I'm not sure, and looks slightly taller. Teuchi has a regular white kimono with a hat thing from Naruto and an apron around his waist. They are both smiling at me as I approach. At least I'm not being forced to be a ninja, which would suck. "Hello, Ina, this is Ayame and I'm Teuchi welcome to our home."  
"Thank you. I am willing to work as well if you wish (don't want to be a Moocher) for as long as I stay."  
"Don't worry about it you can go set your stuff upstairs Ayame will help you."  
Ayame guides me through the side door and we go upstairs. "This is going to be our room we have two bathrooms so you and I will share one. My room is next to the bathroom. My dad's is down the hall across us. If you need anything just tell me okay?"  
" Yeah thanks. So as you heard my name is Ina and I'm sixteen years old." Ayame seemed like a nice person. (I hope she doesn't turn into a selfish snotty ass bitch). She smiled and said," Nice meeting you I'm 17. Unpack and come downstairs when your done okay?"  
"Yeah sure" I put all the stuff away, good thing the bathroom is between my and Ayame's rooms. I went downstairs to the ramen bar kitchen and I saw Ayame." Hey Ina, want to work here?" "Yeah sure, why not?" I don't know why this made me happy (is it because for the first time I have a job. My mother never let me work...awe now I miss my family again. Suck it up Ina you're going to have to wait till you find a way to go home it's barely been a day... Actually it's not even over.)


	3. The meet and stay?

YOU GUYS PLEASE REVIEEW

Chapter 3

I watched Ayame prepare the meals. She also started teaching me how to prepare them myself and all the works of the kitchen. After a couple days there is still no way to get me home. Ayame lets me prepare the ramen. "You're doing very well Ina. How about you try to take some orders now? Is that okay?" "Yeah sure that's fine." Yeah, I get to get out of the kitchen. As I head out to the bar I pass by a calendar and see the date April 22 (dang I've been here for four days. I will have seen Naruto or anyone for that matter... Maybe he'll show up later.) I start taking orders and I see a group of teens coming in. As they walk in I know its Ino, Shikamaru, and Chōji behind them is Chōza Akimichi. They take a seat and I head over to take their order. I take Chōji's order first. Chōji sports a red suit with plated armor on his torso, arms, and upper legs, similar to his father. On the front of his chest armor is the obligatory kanji for food. His brown hair has grown much longer reaching to his waist and he also changes his earrings from hoops to the studs. Chōji orders five bowl of ramen. (I knew he ate but I didn't know that much. I can barely finish one). I turn to Ino" What would you like miss?" She wears a short, purple, sleeveless blouse, an open purple apron-skirt over a shorter, black skirt, with short fishnet shorts underneath. She looks at me and her face changes. "Hey what is your name your new here? Where Ayame? My name is Ino and that's (ugh I zoned her out...gosh she is sooo loquacious) so what's your name again?" dang it now everyone is looking at me. "Hey my name is Ina. I just got here four days ago. I'm sixteen."

Chōza smiles warm at me, "Hello young lady." He seems nice. "Hey, I'm Shikamaru."

I turned to look at Shikamaru. He seemed a bit lethargic and slightly annoyed. "I want a mackerel and kelp." Gosh he didn't even wait for me to say hi to him back. "Okay How about you?" I asked looking at Chōza. He ordered ten bowls of ramen extra beef. I told Ayame the orders and went back to keep taking orders. I keep taking glances at Shikamaru... (What can I say; I got a thing for the lazy women-hater) After a couple minutes, Ayame got their orders done with. I had to take them to the group. (Ugh hopefully I do this right) I looked at their order…ITS MASSIVE… I hold the gigantic serving tray and head over to their said of the bar. I was just two feet away when suddenly I HAD to trip on some invisible rope. Everything happened in slow motion. One moment I was walking carefully then everything started flying out of my hand. It just stated top spill and fall. Good thing the group had ninja skills because the plates and food fell where they were sitting. "What a drag, now we have to wait until they bring us the food again." Great, now he looked even more annoyed and looked at me with an agitated look. I felt heat rise towards my cheeks. I looked down at the floor and mumbled an apology. I rushed towards the kitchen and got the things to clean the mess I've made. I start cleaning, after I finished. Shikamaru and the group sat back down. "I'm sorry you guys I'll come back with your food." I gave Chōza and Chōji some cake for the wait. Ugh I brought the food again and this time it did not spill. As I set their plates down and went back to taking orders. Next thing I notice is Naruto storming in to the Shop and hiding behind Chōji. "NAROTU. YOU DUMBASS. WHERE DID YOU GO? COME BACK HERE!" You could hear Sakura getting closer. "Chōji please help me hide from her!" Naruto begged. "What a drag. Who did you do this time?" Shikamaru asked with an unamused look. He barely looked awake for that matter. His eyebrow brunches together and then Sakura walked (more like ran in). "THERE YOU ARE YOU JACKASS1WHAT DID YOU CALL ME? COME SAY IT TO MY FACE!"

Sakura found Naruto and picked him up by the collar, then she punched him and he flew out the shop. As she swung her arm she caused Ion's diet ramen to spill. "SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE YOU PIG! NEXT TIME BE CAREFUL WHERE YOU SWING! YOU AND YOUR HUMONGOUS FOREHEAD BETTER BE WATCH OUT." Oh no things started to get ugly between Ino and Sakura. I walked between them and ended getting punched in the face by Sakura. Man that shit hurt. I could barely feel fell my cheek. "Ugh…My Face," I mumbled. I don't know what happen next because I passed out.

**THIRD POV**

Everyone in the group just stared at the girl passed out on the floor. "See what you do Sakura!" Sakura asked who she was and what to do. Naruto came back in and also looked at the girl sprawled at the floor. "Hey Shikamaru, Let's take to her to the hospital?" "Don't be an idiot! I'll take care of the bruise. Let's lay her down somewhere."

Shikamaru picked her with a murmur of 'What a Drag' Ayame walked out and saw Ina in Shikamaru's arms passed out, "what happened?"

'Sakura knocked Ina out," replied Ino. "Oh well you guys can take her upstairs to her room it's the first door next to the stairs." Shikamaru carried her to her room and laid her in her bed.

Sakura got to work on the girl's bruise. Shikamaru looked around the room and sat on the chair in the corner. Sakura finished working on Ina and looked at Shikamaru. He was asleep on the couch. She left with a smile on her face, might as well let his take his nap, she thought.

**Ina POV**

I was walking down the streets of Kohona when suddenly something grabbed me and pulled me into the alley. I tried to get out of the things grasp. It felt like the person much larger than me (well almost anything is bigger than me.)It hold on to me stronger. I felt him (I think it's a dude he does not seem very feminine) "Stop fighting," I heard a voice whisper in my ear. I felt a kunai knife against my neck. I tried to turn my head and all I saw what I glimpse of blond hair and a black robe with red clouds. I felt the knife get to close to my vein and woke up without a breath.

I sat up and noticed Shikamaru asleep in my couch. WHE THE HELL?

Review to see what happens?


End file.
